Oh, The Crazy Things We're Put Through
by Living-Life-Fullest
Summary: This is about Hermione and Ron's life after they are married. Very fluffy! Mostly from Hermione's P.O.V. It's her opinions on everything that is new that's happening to her and Ron, including jobs, marriage, pregnancy, kids, babysitting, and friends.


Oh, the Craziness we're put through

Summary: Ron and Hermione finally decide to start there life together. This is about their life after they get married. There is no prequel to this, unless I decide to make one later. It's mostly fluff. This takes place 4-5 years after Hogwarts.

Authors Note: **(Read) **Even though some of you think that detailed descriptions are boring, I don't. I have fun picking out people's clothes, hair styles, shoes, etc.:-D If you don't, then skip through the description. Also, some of the characters may not be like themselves. Please don't bitch to me about this. I know. Just a friendly little message:-D

Chapter 1: A Beginning of a New Life

Hermione's P.O.V.

I woke up one morning at about 5:30 A.M. I sat in bed for 2 whole hours just thinking about what had just really sunk in. I am Hermione Weasley. Wife of the famous Quidditch player, Ron Weasley. Best friend of the boy who defeated Voldemort, and yes, he lived, Harry Potter. Good friends with his wife, Ginny Weasley (now Potter). Aunt of 2 beautiful children, James and Lily, the newest set of Weasley twins.

I had just gotten married, about 3 weeks ago, and I just woke up from spending the first night in my new home. It was a beautiful 3 house on a nice little block. It was such a cute neighborhood, one where all the houses closely resembled each other, but not completely. Our house was white with light green shudders lining the windows, a beautiful white door with a glass window, and a wrap-around porch. It was two stories, and complete with a huge backyard and 2 car garages. It was so lovely. Just the right house for us to start a family in. Our living room looked like it had come straight out of a pottery barn catalogue. It had plush white carpeting, light blue couches, with suede light green pillows. We have one lazy boy recliner, which was also light blue to match the couches. The mantle was complete with pictures from their wedding, Ginny, Harry and their twins, the whole Weasley family (the most recent picture of them all together), and The Grangers. We had a white shabby chic coffee table, made of white wood, and a muggle television (Ron is still amazed by the thing).

The kitchen is typical, complete with the appliances we needed. Our dining room is nothing too special, but I love it. It's complete with a mahogany table and chairs, a dark china cabinet, and a lovely center piece of an assortment of flowers that never die. They are real, but they are bewitched. One of the bedrooms, we made into an office sort of thing. It had a desk that took up a whole wall. It had a brand new muggle computer, printer,etc. It also had a television in there, but just a small one.

Our guest room is my second favorite room in the house. It had a cute little Paris theme going on. Everything was black and white, with a splash of red. The bed was a black sleigh bed, with all white bedding, except for the pillow cases, which were a dark scarlet color. The rest of the furniture resembled the bed, black with white and red toppings on it. This room also had our lovely plush carpet.

Now on to my favorite room in the house, I'm laying in it right now. My room, or should I say, our room. Ron let me choose everything for this room. He told me "go wild". Well I didn't exactly go wild, it wasn't over the edge, but it was gorgeous. The color theme was maroon and gold, typical Gryffindor. Our bed was a dark wood kind of color, it was also a canopy with maroon fabric coming down and then sweeping back up again. The bedding was a maroon color, with maroon and gold pillows. The sheets were silk, and the top blanket was so soft, that it was to die for. This was my favorite room ever. I loved being in here. I wish I could spend every minute of my life with Ron in here, but unfortunately I can't.

At 7:30, after I'm done day dreaming about my new house, I realize it's time for me to get up.

"Ugh back to work..." I thought. You think this is strange coming from my mouth? You go on a honeymoon with Ron Weasley, then have to go back to work. You'll never want to leave him. I giggled at the thought of that. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, and got up. At the sudden movement, Ron woke up.

"Mmm Mione...where are you going?" He yawned.

"Back to work for me, go back to sleep, I'll owl you later today"

"Alright" And he rolled over and went back to sleeping.

Lucky bastard. He doesn't have to go to Quidditch practice until 2 this afternoon! Oh well...I'd better get dressed. I walked into our closet, yes walked in, and looked through my side, which was full of various types of clothes, in different colors and styles. After 5 minutes of rummaging around, I decided on a black skirt that stuck to my legs tightly, and went down to my legs from my waist, and a white button down collared 3/4 sleeved shirt, that I would tuck into the skirt. For shoes, I picked a simply pair of black pumps. I decided on black tights, considering it was a bit chilly outside. I picked a little Tiffany's bracelet with a charm heart coming off of it (a present from Ron on our 1 year anniversary), and a matching necklace. These simply looked ravishing with my wedding ring, which was also from Tiffany's. What can I say, it's my favorite jewelry store. The ring was silver, with a round cut diamond in the middle, and two round cut smaller ones on either side of it. It was plain, but absolutely breathtaking. Just perfect for me.

I walked into our bathroom, and put my selections on the counter. I then started to do my make-up. I put on light smoky ice shadow, a little bit of blush, black mascara and eyeliner, to enhance my thick eyelashes, and big round eyes, and a very light peach colored gloss for my full lips. After I'm finished with my make-up. I tapped my wand to my hair and my hair was instantly styled into soft cascading waves down my shoulders. I got dressed, and when I was finished I looked in the mirror. I thought I had done pretty well. It took a while for me to get used to doing my hair like that. After all, beauty charms were not the things I focused on in school.

I walked down to the kitchen, and popped some bread into the toaster, and pour myself a cup of coffee. I walk into the living room and turn on the TV to watch a little of the morning muggle news. Nothing interesting on today...Gee what a surprise. I got my toast and ate it in the living room, continuing to watch the news. After I'm finished I grab my purse, and apparate to work.

As soon as I get there, about 5 people come up and ask me "Hello Hermione! How was the honeymoon?"

Wow this is going to be a LONG day...

End Chapter 1.

Author's Note: I know there isn't much interaction between Ron and Hermione yet, but in the next chapter there will be plenty. I just wanted to get this chapter out, to explain most of the stuff. I'll most likely update this in a day or two.


End file.
